Al caer la noche
by ZV
Summary: Es cuando cae la noche y se cubre todo de oscuridad que los monstruos salen a alimentarse de las almas más débiles. Edición número 33 de los juegos del hambre.- SYOT Cerrado -
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: El Universo, así como ciertos personajes pertenecen al universo de los Juegos del Hambre creado por Suzzane Collins.

* * *

Prólogo: Caza de Brujas

Netalina Slung – 21 años – sala de control – conclusión de la entrega no. 32 de los Juegos del Hambre

* * *

Son las decisiones de todo un año tomadas una tras otras, todas erróneas, las que nos trajeron a este punto. Vince Elwel lo sabe y no deja de dar golpes a su cabeza sobre el panel de control, el resto de los vigilantes se miran entre sí, algunos con rabia otros con miedo. A mí solo me corresponde observar y registrar, por más aburrido que sea lo llevo haciendo desde hace 5 años y por primera vez en todo este tiempo estoy agradecida de no haber ascendido.

Apenas es anunciado el vencedor y Vince se levanta de su asiento dispuesto a dejar el lugar, pero antes de llegar a la puerta se presenta la presidenta Ioannis Limnios acompañada por alrededor de 20 agentes de la paz. No pide explicaciones, ni siquiera pronuncia una palabra. Son los hombres de blanco los que entran en acción, el ahora ex vigilante en jefe no pone resistencia y en su lugar se entrega al agente quien ata sus manos a la espalda.

Vince comienza inmediatamente a soltar nombres:

-Ethan Doller encargado de cámaras, Ydrian Hamsem diseñador de arena, Francy Nauvak responsable del explosivo…

En total son ocho personas quienes ya están esposadas, no se a donde los llevan y tampoco quiero averiguarlo.

-Alguien más- pregunta la presidenta y todos nos encogemos en nuestros lugares, pero nadie da un paso al frente ni rebela otro nombre–. Entonces, ¿Quién asumirá la responsabilidad de aquí en adelante?

Era de esperarse que nadie se ofreciera a asumir el mando después de lo que había pasado y en realidad no había nadie a la altura en la habitación.

-Lilith Smythe- me atrevo a decir y a cambio recibo gruñidos y miradas de desaprobación de mis compañeros.

No me importa, sé que no hay nadie mejor para realizar el trabajo. La admiro desde sus inicios y es la razón de que este hoy aquí, trabajar con ella aun si solo tengo que observar sería un honor.

La presidenta me observa expectante, transmite frío con su mirada y aunque no realiza la pregunta la transmite con su presencia.

-Tiene ocho años trabajando como vigilante, diseño las arenas de las ediciones 27 a 31 y también se ha implicado en el desarrollo de mutos- respondo emocionada y apresuradamente.

-¿Y dónde estaba cuando todo esto ocurrió?

-El vigilante en jefe, el señor Vince Elwel… él la despidió a mitad de la edición pasada, tuvieron diferencias creativas… ella tiende a hacerse escuchar y él no aceptó que se cuestionase su autoridad.

No lo dije, pero en otras palabras, era una bruja. Por eso nadie la quería de vuelta.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué? señora presidenta.

-¿Qué estas esperando? La quiero en mi oficina.

* * *

Lego al edificio donde reside Lilith y apenas pregunto por ella me conducen directamente a su penthhouse donde ella está esperándome con tan solo una bata negra.

-Te estaba esperando. Llegas tarde- dice haciéndome pasar y conduciéndome a una de sus habitaciones.

En el lugar se encuentra la escolta del ocho colocándose una bata roja que desentona por completo con su cabello azul pastel.

-¿Me esperabas?- pregunto en un tono que suena más a un ¿Sabes quién soy?

-Soy una bruja, recuerdas- responde mientras se sirve una copa de licor rojo-. Simple intuición. Después de lo que pasó con la cornucopia.

-Por cierto, ¿Quién resulto vencedor?- pregunta la escolta.

-¿No los vieron?

-pfff no. En cuanto en el baño de sangre, hmm no, ¿La explosión sangrienta? Sí, eso. En cuanto la explosión sangrienta acabó con los profesionales perdimos el interés. Había cosas más interesantes que hacer.

-Un resumen nos vendría bien- dijo Lilith acercándome una de las copas.

Le conté como solo la mayoría de los más pequeños habían escapado, además de la chica del 7 y él del 10, todos sabíamos que en ese momento se convertirían en los favoritos y se decidió que se enfrentarían al final, así se fueron deshaciendo el resto, la arena era un desierto y sin todas las herramientas de la cornucopia no había ni alimento ni armas. Los patrocinadores se decantaron por uno de estos favoritos y algunos de los niños murieron de sed, el resto fueron eliminados de manera predecible. Finalmente se llegó al encuentro de los favoritos quienes efectivamente dieron una buena pelea, pero durante esta el rastreador de la chica del 6 mostró signos vitales, nadie la veía en cámara y tampoco contábamos con su ubicación. Todos, incluida la chica del 7 pensaron que era la vencedora, pero la niña del 6 aún estaba por ahí. La del 7 termino desangrándose. Cuando se anunció que la chiquilla había vencido finalmente salió, estuvo escondida en un punto ciego del mapa y de alguna manera se las ingenió para mantenerse viva, nadie sabe cómo pues nadie lo vio.

Ellas solo se rieron y bromearon un rato sobre la ineptitud de los vigilantes.

-Necesitare un equipo completamente nuevo de vigilantes… en fin. Prepara una lista de nombres chica, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Netalina, Netalina Slung.

-Bien Netalina, preara todo para la revisión de arena. Yo iré a ver a la presidenta, para esta hora ya habrá terminado con los responsables.

-¡uyyyy! ¿Usaras tu arena?

-Creo que no podría haber encontrado un mejor momento.

-Entonces iré reservando una cita. Ese cambio de piel de la que hablamos, ahora es cuando.

* * *

Pueden culpar a Soly de que me decidiera a abrir mi propio Syot, espero les guste.

Bueno, quien guste participar es bienvenido, solo es necesario llenar la ficha de a continuación y enviármela por mensaje privado. Para consultar los tributos disponibles pueden hacerlo en mi perfil. Sería genial que sus tributos fueran menores de 16 años pues ya cuento con varios de 17 y 18. Excepto si se trata de profesionales.

Ficha

Nombre:

Edad:

Distrito:

Descripción física:

Personalidad:

Resumen de su vida:

Reacción al ser cosechado/Razón de voluntariado:

Tipo de alianza:

Estrategia:

Recuerdo de su distrito:

Fortalezas:

Debilidades:

Dato extra:

Si les es posible me gustaría que buscaran una imagen de como luce su tributo o me dieran autorización de buscarla por mi cuenta conforme a la descripción que enviaron.

* * *

Es todo por el momento. Gracias por su participación y recuerden comentar para mantener vivo a su tributo.

Felices Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte siempre este de su lado.


	2. Cosechas 2, 5, 6, 10, 12

Cosechas D2, D5, D6, D10 y D12

* * *

Dahlia Fey — D2— 17 años

* * *

Pearly me ayuda a cubrir los moretones en mis piernas, mientras yo hago lo propio con los de mi rostro, los de los brazos tendrán que ir cubiertos por un vestido con mangas largas que la misma Pearly escogió para mí. Ver mi cara en tan mal estado me hace recordar las constantes insistencias de Iris, mi hermana mayor, sobre como nunca encontraría nadie que quisiera casarse conmigo por lo fea y aburrida que soy.

Todo lo que Iris dijera antes da igual, ahora soy más fuerte e inteligente que ella. A diferencia de ella yo iré a los juegos del hambre y venceré, no importan las palabras de Ray, ya cambiara de opinión.

—¿Pero qué te dijo después?—preguntó mi hermanita.

—Qué no me recomendaría para voluntario el próximo año, porque: un duelo no acaba hasta que se acaba le respondo poniendo una mueca extraña en mi rostro y haciendo un remedio de voz.

—No puedo creerlo, si eres la mejor de todas.

—Lo sé, y lo peor es que no deja de tratarme como una niñita.

—¡Que idiota!—dice Pearly para sacarme una sonrisa.

Hablamos de Ray Bashet, el más reciente vencedor que tiene el distrito y mi instructor en la academia. Ray es apodado el martillo, no solo porque venció con una maza en sus juegos del hambre, todos saben que como instructor en la academia es implacable y a todos sus pupilos si no los moldea los rompe.

Hace años que me entrenó con él púes conoce mi potencial y con el tiempo he mejorado bastante hasta ser una de las mejores. Pero él no deja de menospreciarme llamándome niña cada que se presenta la ocasión, ofreciéndome caramelos de café en lugar de una taza de los que él tanto bebe.

Anoche mientras entrenábamos me retó a un duelo mientras se burlaba de mi como suele hacer, eso me hizo enfadar y accedí. Fue uno de los enfrentamientos más largos e intensos que alguna vez hayamos tenido y gané al colocarle mi espada en la garganta, si esta hubiese estado afilada podría haberlo matado. Cuando la retire estaba orgullosa y feliz por haberlo vencido y fue entonces que el sacó un cuchillo que tenía escondido en una de sus mangas y se aprovecho para colocarlo en mi estómago, fue entonces cuando burlonamente me dijo que no era una buena candidata para ir a los juegos, un duelo no acaba hasta que se acaba. Estaba acabado, él habría muerto si así lo hubiese querido. Estaba más enojada y no pude evitar irme a los golpes y así fue que comenzamos una verdadera pelea. Termine con golpes por todo mi cuerpo, pero Ray tampoco se fue limpio.

—Creo que es todo lo que podemos hacer.

Suspiro y abrazo a mi hermanita para agradecerle que me ayudara a arreglarme. Cuando salimos de mi habitación ya está el resto de mi familia esperándonos. Mi padre corre a abrazarme y decirnos lo bien que nos vemos a lo que mi mamá responde:

—Ay, por favor. No seas ridículo.

—Y si nos vamos ya.

Esa es Iris, mi poco amorosa hermana. Somos tres y de todas yo soy la única en edad de cosecha. Iris tiene 19 pero ni siquiera fue entrenada. Mis padres ya no se llevan bien, pero hacen lo que pueden para que tanto Pearly y yo asistamos a la academia. Pearly recién esta comenzando, tiene diez años, y cada que puedo la ayudo a mejorar sus movimientos y recordarle lo buena que es, no quiero ser una hermana igual de amargada y despectiva como Iris.

En la ceremonia de cosecha escucho atentamente cada una de las palabras del alcalde, es un discurso que ya tengo memorizado pero que escucho con respeto. Cuando finaliza la escolta, Camelia Vlad, quien además de su ya característica piel rosa pálido y su cabello de colores blancuzcos, rosas y negros, este año trae también unos cuernos retorcidos a los lados de su cabeza. Se acerca a la urna con los nombres de las chicas, más que nada como parte de la ceremonia, y con su sensual voz pronuncia:

—Dhalia Fey

Me quedo paralizada, abro grandes mis ojos y acomodo mis lentes. ¡Esta es mi oportunidad!, pienso, si Ray me amenazó con que no podría ir el año entrante no puede quitarme esta oportunidad. Camino decidida al escenario y ya estoy subiendo a este cuando Analyss Grey, quien haría de voluntaria este año, grita para presentarse a lo que inmediatamente niego en dirección a Camelia quien parece no saber que hacer por primera vez en su vida.

—¡Vuelve a tu asiento, Fey! ¡Deja que suba ella!— grita Ray Bashet el Martillo.

Decido ignorarlo y tanto él como el resto de vencedores me miran estupefactos porque nunca he desafiado ninguna orden antes. Anndré Sanders, uno de los fundadores de la academia esta furioso, detesta que las cosas no salgan como él quiere.

Camelia ante mi decisión anuncia que este año no se aceptan voluntarias

—¡Me quitaste la oportunidad de mi vida, perra! ¡Espero que te mueras allí!— Grita Analyss. Pero la ignoro por completo y doy mi mejor cara a la cámara. Esta es mi momento y nadie va a arruinarlo.

* * *

Nathan Stevens — D5 — 14 años

* * *

Hoy padre y yo somos los únicos que estamos en casa. Es día de cosechas y los empleados pasan la mañana preocupados en sus casas con el temor de que sus hijos salgan cosechados. Anoche iba a decirles que no se preocuparan pues sería yo quien iría a los juegos, pero escuche a la más nueva hablar con la señora Selene:

—Tengo la sensación de que el niño me odia, ¿Acaso no estoy haciendo las cosas bien?

—No le des importancia, está loco— respondió la señora Selene dando círculos con el dedo Su madre lo abandonó de niño y el pobre perdió la cabeza. Pero mientras le hables solo lo necesario estará bien, no te van a echar solo porque se esconde de tu mirada.

—Vale, entonces entre más lejos mejor.

Lo he escuchado antes, si eso es lo que piensan mejor no decirles nada, además no es a mi a quien persiguen los fantasmas de sus hijos, el que murió de neumonía y el otro, el que tiene los brazos arañados y la cara mordida, el que se comieron los mutos en la edición 22 de los juegos del hambre. Mi mamá no esta y punto.

En lugar de tranquilizarlas salí a la calle, tenia otras cosas más importantes que hacer como visitar al profesor Nathan Lodge, visitar no es la palabra exacta, pero a quien le importa. Para cuando llegué era más de media noche y todas las luces estaban apagadas. Me cole por la ventana de siempre, la que tiene el seguro descompuesto y da a la cocina. Lo había hecho antes cientos de veces y sabía bien donde pisar por lo que no provoque ningún ruido. En lugar de tomar el camino de siempre a su habitación, esta vez me detuve en la pequeña estancia, ahí entre sus tantos libros de historia había una foto de él, debieron sacársela cuando lo nombraron profesor, la tome como un tesoro, muy cuidadosamente y después de admirarla durante varios minutos la guarde en el bolsillo del pantalón. Finalmente pude verlo dormir tranquilamente, el subir y bajar de su pecho siempre me hacen sentir tranquilo y es el único rostro que puedo ver sin inquietarme.

Que más hubiera querido que quedarme más tiempo, pero tengo que prepararme para mi maldita cosecha. Tomo la ropa que me dejo preparada la chica nueva, a ella solo la persigue su madre, quiere asegurarse que no sea una despreocupada y que cuide bien de sus hijos.

Cuando estoy listo, antes de bajar me aseguro de tomar la fotografía del profesor Lodge, no quiero despegarme de ella por ningún motivo. Su rostro me traerá fuerzas.

Kevin, mi primo viene a buscarme para que entremos juntos a la plaza como todos los años, solo quiere ver mi reacción cuando salgan los cosechados de este año. Es el único que no teme acercarse a mí, además de mi padre, y es únicamente porque le divierte, da igual no es como si lo necesitara.

—Entonces, según tus predicciones, ¿quién toca este año? — pregunta divertido—. Otra vez la chica, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Marla?, No esa no era, esa murió en la presa.

—Tanya, pero ya cumplió los 19.

—¿Y de los chicos?, ¿Alguna idea? Solo no me digas que seré yo.

Pensaba responderle que aún no le tocaba, pero el alcalde toma la palabra, después escuchamos el mismo discurso de todos los años sobre los días oscuros, un tema que únicamente es interesante cuando es el profesor Lodge quien lo da.

La escolta se adelanta hacia las urnas y nuestra última vencedora se emociona al verla. De la urna de las niñas saca un nombre que tanto Kevin y yo reconocemos y me golpea con el codo. Finalmente, la mujer dice:

—Nathan Stevens

Y no puedo evitarlo, comienzo a reír sin parar hasta llegar al escenario, al oír mis risas el resto de chicos se apartan para darme paso y cuando llego al escenario tanto Ayako, la escolta, como Junko, nuestra mentora, ríen conmigo.

* * *

Chenoa Tenya — D6 — 15 años

* * *

Mi padre no ha parado de despotricar contra el capitolio toda la mañana. Es algo de todos los días, pero al ser hoy día de cosecha su rencor contra el capitolio se siente al doble.

Desde que yo era pequeña él forma parte de una pequeña facción rebelde. Yo jamás me había visto involucrada, pero en cuanto fui más consiente comencé a temer por él y también por mi madre. Si el capitolio es capaz de mandar a morir a 23 jóvenes todos los años solo para recordarnos lo que pasa cuando luchamos, que no será capaz de hacer con todos los grupos que se organizan para derrocarlos. Es por eso que comencé a filtrar información, conocía a la gente que frecuentaba mi padre y de cuando en cuando le soltaba a un agente de la paz un nombre, un lugar y actividades sospechosas. Varios han caído por mi culpa, pero mientras mi información siga siendo valiosa nosotros estaremos a salvo.

Mi padre desde luego no lo sabe, de ser así no me habría obligado a formar parte de uno de estos grupos rebeldes. Aunque reconozco que llevan razón las ideas que comparten los rebeldes, no hay nada que podamos hacer, ya se intento y hubo muchas muertes. Lo único que logramos fue más opresión. No tiene mayor sentido luchar una pelea que se, no podemos ganar.

—Maldita presidenta, cree que con sus estúpidos juegos va a lograr doblegarnos— comenta mi padre cuando estamos camino a la plaza.

—Ahora no Wagen le responde mi madre apretando fuertemente su brazo.

—Qué se piensan, Amelia. Qué ya nos dimos por vencidos, están muy equivocados.

—Quieres pensar en tu hija. Chenoa aun esta en edad de cosecha. Por favor, guárdatelo para cuando estemos en casa.

—Tranquila mamá, nos vemos más tarde me despido de ambos antes de dirigirme a la fila en donde llevan a cabo los registros.

El agente de la paz me dirige una mirada extraña antes de pincharme el dedo, no recuerdo haberlo visto antes, desde luego no es uno con quien haya tratado información antes.

Me coloco en mi posición, rodeada de varias chicas de mi edad, no trato con ninguna, es imposible saber si alguna de ellas realiza el mismo tipo de actividades que yo.

Y ahí está, como cada año, el recordatorio de que es mejor bajar los brazos. Que ellos tienen más poder que nosotros y que tenemos que hacer lo que nos digan o nos destruirán como hicieron con el trece. La escolta por fin aparece en el escenario y antes de comenzar hace todo un desfile de manera que podemos apreciar lo lujoso que es el capitolio mientras en el distrito la gente muere de hambre. Este año viste en morado, un top cruzado, una falda y tanto guantes como calcetas muy largas, además carga con una especie de bastón o báculo con una estrella en la punta. Su cabello es del amarillo más antinatural que haya visto y además tiene una joya en la frente.

—Estoy tan emocionada de estar con ustedes este año —comienza—. Soy nueva en esto. ¡Oh! Es cierto, aun no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Goldie Starlet y seré vuestra escolta este año.

Podría ir directo al punto. La mayoría estamos conteniendo el aire y esperando que nuestro nombre no salga de esa urna y ella solo le da más rodeos a la situación.

—Estoy ansiosa de conocer quiénes serán los afortunados que representarán al distrito 6 este año. Creo que debemos comenzar por las señoritas— modela esta vez en dirección a la urna con los nombres de las chicas y guiñe un ojo al momento de sacar un papel—. Veamos, que nombre tenemos aquí: Chenoa Tenya. Ven aquí linda, todos queremos conocerte.

Escuche bien, fue mi nombre el que salió de esa urna. Iré a los juegos del hambre. He dejado de tener importancia para el capitolio, ya saben que mis padres son rebeldes y la información que comparto ya no es suficiente, ahora no soy más que un estorbo para ellos y quieren deshacerse de mí.

Subo al escenario lo más tranquila que puedo sin dejar que algún agente de la paz me toque, que ni siquiera se acerque y me quedo seca, en la plaza busco la mirada de mis padres, cuando los encuentro puedo ver a mi mamá llorar, mientras que el rostro de mi papá esta rojo de ira. Después escucho a la escolta decir el nombre del chico, a pesar de su vestimenta, más cara que la del resto, me parece que lo he visto por las calles, pero podría equivocarme. El chico exige a la escolta ver su nombre en el papel y cuando finalmente se convence no le queda otra que aceptar su destino. El capitolio nos tiene a todos en la palma de su mano.

En el edificio de justicia mi padre se pone a gritar tanta cosa que se le viene a la mente y aunque mi madre trata de tranquilizarlo porque las cámaras podrían estarnos viendo a él le da igual. De cualquier forma, ya no hay nada que ocultar. Estamos muertos los tres, aunque ellos no lo sepan.

—Te puedes llevar algo, ¿No? —me pregunta finalmente mi padre—. Toma, es solo un pequeño engrane, pero te recordara al distrito.

Es un anillo, que en efecto tiene forma de engrane. No tengo realmente aprecio por el distrito, pero lo acepto de todas formas, me recordara a mis padres y lo mucho que los quiero, espero que sepan que todo lo que hice lo hice por ellos. Y si regreso, de verdad espero encontrarme nuevamente con ellos.

* * *

Lana Stewart— D10 — 17 años

* * *

—Y bien, ¿Qué opinas?— le pregunto a Jeph sobre mi nuevo vestido. No es gran cosa, pero el que usaba antes para el día de cosechas ya no me queda. Los cambios en mi cuerpo suelen ser imperceptibles, y aunque mis curvas comenzaron a marcarse desde que tenía 15 ahora soy más alta.

—Es lindo, aunque yo habría elegido algo más colorido. Además, sabes que papá se molestara al saber que gastaste para arreglarte justamente hoy.

—Lo sé, lo sé… ni siquiera es por el día, es por el vestido— llevó ahorrando mucho tiempo por un buen vestido, desde luego no esta a la altura de los que usa la mujer del alcalde, mucho menos de alguien del capitolio, pero estoy satisfecha por mi logro . Odio esto, la cosecha me asusta, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Tienes suerte, este año ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

Mi hermano cumplió ya los 19 y ahora vuelve a ser libre de salir cosechado, en cambio yo tengo que aguantar por otros dos años más.

—Yo no diría que por nada, me preocupas tu tontita.

—Ya, pero sabes que no tienes que ir a los juegos.

—Lana, Jeph. ¿Ya les dieron de comer a los animales? —pregunta mi mamá desde la cocina.

Volteo a ver a Jeph quien niega con la cabeza, claramente los dos nos hemos olvidado.

—Yo les doy y recojo los huevos si tú les limpias— le digo susurrando.

—Solo por hoy, toda la próxima semana te toca a ti.

No es el mejor trato, pero ya conseguí que lo hiciera por dos semanas consecutivas cuando por lo general turnamos cada tres días.

En el resto de los distritos el día de cosechas por lo general no se trabaja. En el caso del distrito 10 es una excepción. Nuestro trabajo es con los animales, y si bien los mataderos paran, quienes tenemos una granja, por más pequeña que sea, tenemos que trabajar. Los animales tienen que comer, todos los días las gallinas dan huevos y las vacas no se pueden dejar sin ordeñar.

En mi familia contamos con un criadero pequeño de aves. La mayoría son gallinas, un gallo bastante grande, dos pavos machos y 5 hembras, algunos patos y media docena de codornices y el macho correspondiente, una de ellas esta incubando.

—Mierda— susurro por lo bajo—. ¡Jeph! ¿Cuántos días lleva la codorniz?

vNo me acuerdo, ya son las dos semanas, ¿no?

Eso pienso, lo olvide por completo. Me dirijo corriendo al corral del ave y en efecto, al alcanzar uno de sus huevos puedo ver como ya ha comenzado a romperse.

—Están naciendo. Ven a ver Jeph.

Son una cosa tan linda y asquerosa. Tan pequeños con su piel rosada y sin plumas.

Entre los dos ayudamos a salir al último del cascaron, y lo primero que vemos es su pico, sus ojos están cerrados y su piel toda arrugada. Cuando hemos quitado todo el cascaron, la pequeña ave se estira en mis manos.

—Qué lindo pajarito— le canto al ave.

Sin embargo, no todos los huevos se lograron, hay dos que no pudieron eclosionar. Verlos ahí tan fríos y muertos me da un escalofrío.

Mamá nos llama nuevamente, esta vez para que nos apresuremos a arreglarnos y no llegar tarde a la plaza. Me doy un rápido baño, me pongo mi vestido nuevo y trenzo mi cabello para salir corriendo.

Llegamos y soy de las ultimas en realizar el registro. Me acomodo con las chicas de mi sección y a la carrera saludo a todas mis amigas, es una pena que no alcanzara a verme con los chicos.

El alcalde comienza con su discurso, aunque parece que se le ha olvidado y mejor pasa el micrófono a la escolta. Vulpini se ve tan tierna y adorable en ese vestido blanco con toques de azul pastel y con su cabeza que me recuerda la de una oveja, pero en el fondo no tiene nada de dulce, pues no deja pasar la oportunidad de burlarse de los problemas de memoria del alcalde, nadie en la plaza ríe con ella y deja el tema de lado para dirigirse a la urna de las chicas.

—La afortuna de este año es Lana Steward.

Doy un grito y salto en mi lugar. Estoy segura de que tengo la cara como si acabara de ver un muerto. Busco rápidamente a mi familia con mi mirada, todos preocupados. Jeph es el único que alcanza a hacerme una señal de ánimo y finalmente recupero fuerzas para subir al escenario. Intento dar mi mejor cara, incluso trato de sonreír, pero lo único que consigo es una risa nerviosa. Por suerte la escolta no pregunta nada más y en su lugar se dirige a sacar al tributo masculino.

En el edificio de justicia me despido de mis amigos, algunos de ellos fueron simplemente los chicos de una noche. Incluso Jonah, mi relación más larga, tres meses y un día viene a desearme suerte. Finalmente, mi padre maldice al capitolio mientras mi madre llora abrazada a mí.

—Esta semana te salvaste de limpiar a las gallinas— dice Jeph quitándose la cinta de su cabello y enredándola en mí muñeca—, pero cuando regreses te tocará todo el mes.

Sin que nadie pueda decir algo más los agentes de la paz nos anuncian que se acabó el tiempo y me quedo sola nuevamente.

* * *

Gabe Nott — D12 — 17 años

* * *

—Metete ya a bañar— pide Larisha a uno de los más chicos mientras ayuda a vestir al otro, no estoy siquiera seguro de sus nombres.

Son mis hermanos, sí, pero por sobre todo son una carga. Lo único que hacen es comer y cagar. Al menos Adam y Nelly ahora pueden pedir teselas, tuve que obligar a Nelly en cuanto cumplió los 12, fue doloroso pero necesario y el año anterior Adam comenzó a ayudar.

—¡Qué te calles y obedezcas, mocoso! —grito golpeando la pared que tengo más cerca y todos se quedan obedecen con miedo a que si me enfado más les toque a ellos, ha pasado antes y podría repetirse hoy. Cada día estoy un paso mas cerca de explotar.

No es mi culpa, es de Larisha, mi madre, por abrirse tantas veces de piernas, es culpa de mi padre por dejarla preñada tantas veces y luego morirse.

Murió cuando yo solo tenía doce y si cinco hijos no eran suficientes para una familia pobre de la Veta, la dejo cargada de otro. Larisha es barrendera, la muy inútil no sabe hacer otra cosa, además tiene que cuidar a los críos. Mientras aquí tienen a su perro que se parte el lomo o se mueren de hambre.

Hoy es uno de esos pocos días que no tengo que ir a la mina y cumplir con un doble turno, malditos desgraciados que se aprovechan de las necesidades de otros, quisiera simplemente descansar un poco y en lugar de eso tengo que soportar los gritos y llantos de los mocosos que tengo por hermanos.

A veces pienso que debí dejarlos antes que dejar la escuela, que estaría mejor por mi cuenta, si solo fuera yo podría arreglármelas. Pero no soy un insensible y no los quiero muertos, por muy duro que sea para mí, al menos ellos tienen que llevarse a la boca.

Cuando todos estamos limpios y vestidos con los mejores trapos que tenemos, nos sentamos a la mesa para comer antes de partir a la plaza.

Nelly arrima los platos y se sienta en el lugar más apartado de la mesa. Ha estado distante y escondiéndose constantemente. Sucedió hace apenas un par de semanas, llegué cansado y hambriento como todas las noches, Larisha calentó la poca comida que había sobrado de ese día y se fue a la cama. Solo tenía intención de tomar un baño, quitarme el polvo y suciedad de la mina, pero Nelly estaba ahí, con el agua helada escurriéndole por su cuerpo desnudo. Estaba excitado y la penetré, había lagrimas en su rostro, pero mi mirada fría y amenazadora bastó para evitar que gritara. Terminé fuera, no quiero otro chamaco corriendo por la casa.

—¿Carne?, ¿Por qué gastaste'n carne si apenas nos alcanza?

—Pensé que les gustaría… en caso de que alguno de ustedes…

—Estas loca mujer, el resto de la semana no tendremos que comer si no hierbas y agua— reclamo a mi madre que solo consigue encogerse en su lugar . Mierda, no sé qué voy a hacer con ustedes.

—¿Por qué Gabe siempre tiene el pedazo más grande? Yo quiero más— chilla el de 5 años.

—Porque tu hermano es más grande y nos cuida. Ya saben que él trabaja duro para que nosotros podamos comer — responde ella dedicándome una mirada de disculpa y todos terminan de comer en silencio.

Antes de que se haga más tarde salimos con dirección a la plaza para la ceremonia de cosechas que se realiza cada año. Seguimos los pasos de siempre y termino con los chicos de mi edad, todas son caras desconocidas para mí, y no pudo evitar pensar que aquí estarían mis amigos si las cosas fueran diferentes.

Alguien roza mi brazo y volteo bufando hacia él. No se si es mi reacción o mi rostro quemado lo que lo asusta, pero se aleja todo lo posible. No quiero estar bajo el sol, lastima demasiado mis ojos ya acostumbrados a su escasez en las minas, pero el alcalde habla lo más lento que puede sobre la importancia de los juegos. Cuando termina, es turno de la escolta danzante y con voz cantarina de anunciar a los dos tributos escogidos este año. Qué mas da quien es la chica, de cualquier forma, ya eta muerta. Solo el chico y podre irme de este lugar. Hay demasiada gente.

—Gabe Nott— anuncia la escolta rara con orejas y cristales.

No. No puede ser. Mierda, no voy a ir, no puedo ir. Quien se supone que va a alimentar a los niños.

—Gabe Nott— repite la escolta—. Vamos, ven aquí.

Hasta acá puedo escuchar el llanto desconsolado de Larisha y los niños.

Los chicos de mí alrededor ya se han apartado de mí y los agentes de la paz vienen para llevarme.

—¡Suéltenme! ¡No puedo ir!

Golpeo a varios en el proceso, pero terminan sometiéndome y me arrastran hasta el escenario. No queda otra. Si esto es lo que tengo que hacer, es lo que haré y que se jodan todos. Mi rostro enfadado y mis ojos casi cerrados por la luz del sol son enfocados y transmitidos en la enorme pantalla al centro de la plaza. La escolta da por concluida la ceremonia y los agentes me arrastran de nuevo, esta vez al interior del edificio de justicia.

Varios minutos mas tarde entra toda mi familia llorando, se me pegan y abrazan todos a la vez.

—Déjenme en paz, ¡Carajo! — grito y todos se alejan.

Las lagrimas aun caen por el rostro de mi madre, incluso Nelly esta chillando, yo creí que estaría más feliz estando yo muerto.

—Voy a volver— les aseguro—. Que si no vuelvo ustedes se mueren de hambre.

Larisha asiente y los niños se secan tanto las lagrimas como los mocos. Nelly se acerca y me abraza, es corto y con miedo, pero lo hace.

Voy a volver. Voy a volver. No importa como pero tengo que volver.

Gracias a Soly Ruh, Rebe Marauder, Catvic, Dani Valdez y NicoNicochan por Dhalia, Nate, Chenoa, Lana y Gabe. Espero les guste como quedaron sus niños.

Preguntas

1\. Personaje Favorito

2\. PErsonaje menos favorito

3\. Si tu personaje se aliara con alguno de ellos, ¿con quién lo haría? (decir ninguno es valido también)

Como hay aves y son los animales que mas me dan miedo, en especial las palomas y los pavos, o guajolotes como los llamamos aquí.

4\. ¿Cuál es el animal que más miedo te provoca?


	3. Cosechas 8, 6, 4, 2, 1

Cosechas D8, D6, D4, D2 y D1

* * *

Theo McCarthy — D8 — 17 años

Desde temprano ponemos camino a la plaza del distrito, junto con mi familia poseemos tierras para la plantación y producción de yute en las áreas circundantes al centro del distrito. A lo lejos se pude observar la nube oscura de polución, por lo general se ve salir de las chimeneas altas de las fábricas, pero hoy permanece estática e imperturbable, hoy es día de cosecha y al menos por un día todas las actividades se detienen.

Apresuro el paso pues no quiero que lleguemos tarde, en mi cabeza puedo ver a los agentes de la paz entrando a buscar a toda la familia en nuestra casa, no asistir a la ceremonia de cosecha es un delito grave que solo se justifica si la persona está muerta o muy enferma que casi muere, en mi familia la única que está enferma es mi hermana menor y por suerte no es nada mortal, solo se trata de una infección estomacal. Pero los agentes de la paz no perdonan y destruyen nuestra casa en nuestra búsqueda, piensan que somos unos rebeldes fugitivos y que no asistimos a la cosecha en desafío al capitolio. Mi padre es ejecutado en la plaza central, el mismo lugar en el que se realizan las cosechas y el resto de nosotros es llevado al capitolio para ser convertido en avox, ahora tendremos que servirlos por el resto de nuestras vidas y todo porque Denise no se despertó temprano.

Mi mamá es quien me saca de mis pensamientos.

—Parece que hasta aquí llegaremos este año. Ustedes aún deben darse prisa para el registro.

—Nos vemos más tarde en este mismo punto—completa mi padre y ambos abrazan a mí y mis hermanos que estamos en edad de cosecha.

Ellos se quedan en una de las calles cercanas a la plaza central donde se levanta el edificio de justicia, en todas las calles cercanas se han instalado monitores para que la gente que llega tarde como el caso de nuestra familia y conocidos pueda observar la ceremonia de cosecha como cada año.

Junto con mis hermanos y Aylie, mi mejor amiga, nos encaminamos a la zona de registro donde pinchan nuestros dedos y nos anotan en la lista. Me quedo tranquilo de que alcanzamos a llegar a tiempo. Inmediatamente después de que nos acomodemos en nuestro sitio, el alcalde comienza a dar su discurso de todos los años y no puedo evitar enfocarme en Harley Lods, una de nuestros vencedores y su rostro desfigurado ahora cubierto por media mascara. ¿Qué pasaría si Aylie es el tributo femenino de este año?, Es su última cosecha y tiene más papeletas que cualquier persona que conozco. Es posible que encuentre una fuente de ácido como le ocurrió a Harley en sus juegos, pero si no es capaz de medio esquivarla como hizo Harley, el ácido puede destruirle todo su rostro, podría matarla. No, sería mucha coincidencia que volviera a haber ácido. Pero podría tratarse de una colmena de rastrevíspulas y picarían todo su rostro y cuerpo que terminaría hinchada y deformada, nadie sería capaz de reconocerla. Ella trataría de huir y en su lugar se encontraría él enorme tributo del distrito dos que la rebanaría en pedacitos muy pequeños con ayuda de su espada mientras sus compañeros no dejan de burlarse. Yo la veo desde mi casa mientras trabajo en un tapete de yute y las lágrimas salen por mis ojos.

Un chico a mi espalda me toca el hombro para decirme que he salido cosechado.

Me hecho a reír, ¿Cómo cree que voy a salir cosechado?

— Venga ya, no bromees con eso, no tiene gracia.

La escolta demonio en el escenario dice en voz alta y terrorífica mi nombre, en lo que parece ser la segunda ocasión y me doy cuenta de que todos a mi alrededor se han alejado y siento como mi alma abandona mi cuerpo. De pronto un frío me recorre por completo y pierdo el color en mi rostro. Completamente mareado subo junto a la escolta aun sin poder creérmelo y los escenarios de mi probable muerte invaden mi cabeza uno tras otro igual de vividos. Me despido de mi familia inconscientemente y sin prestar demasiada atención a sus palabras y no reacciono hasta que Aylie abrazándome y llorando me pide que lo intente. Me recuerda todas las cosas en las que soy bueno y se burla un poco de mi imaginación.

—Toma, quiero que lleves esto contigo.

Es un ángel de nácar muy bonito y a mi parecer tiene el rostro de mi amiga.

—Gracias Aylie, lo conservare con mucho cuidado.

—Conserva tu vida, idiota—responde sonriendo—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Kylie, no Aylie. Pero no importa ya me he acostumbrado.

Con esas últimas palabras los agentes de la paz entran para llevársela y me quedo avergonzado porque todos estos años he estado llamando a mi mejor amiga con el nombre equivocado.

* * *

Charles Reira — D6 — 18 años

La vida da muchas vueltas. Anoche estaba hasta arriba en alucinógenos, trabajaba en el mural de los pasados juegos, una explosión de colores en mi cabeza, una explosión de cuerpos en la pared. La mano del chico del uno estrellándose con el cerebro de la chica del dos. Trozos del metal de la cornucopia volando por los aires. El fuego consumiéndolo todo, naranja, rojo, amarillo, azul... Cenizas en el aire. Después, el brazo de Alexander recargándose en mi hombro, un beso aquí, un beso allá, mis manos se olvidaron de la pintura y se perdieron en su cuerpo, lo disfruté y probé en todos sus colores y sabores. No recuerdo como regresé a mi casa y el regaño por parte de mi padre ante mi ausencia es difuso.

Ahora estoy parado en el centro de la plaza del distrito deseando que el tiempo vaya más rápido cuando escucho a la escolta decir mi nombre. Mi rostro se deforma en una mueca rara y es que no me lo creo, como puede estar pasando esto. Escandalizado subo al escenario pues no quiero hacer el ridículo siendo arrastrado por los agentes de la paz.

—¿Estás ciega, novata? Seguramente te lo estas inventando o no sabes leer. Déjame ver ese maldito papel—Demando furioso.

La mujer accede asustada y apartándose todo lo que puede de mí. Compruebo lo escrito en el papel y en efecto, el nombre escrito en el es el mío. Joder, como es que pudo pasar esto.

—Toma— digo entregándole con rabia la papeleta de mi condena y me cruzo de brazos en el sitio. Bufo por lo alto y estoy seguro de que en mi rostro se ve reflejada toda la furia que llevo por dentro.

La muy idiota todavía tiene el descaro de pedirnos que nos demos la mano, pero tanto la chica (de quien no presté atención al nombre) como yo nos quedamos en el sitio. Avergonzada y todo a la nueva escolta no le queda de otra más que dar por finalizada la ceremonia.

Inmediatamente se aparecen los agentes de la paz para llevarnos dentro del edificio de justicia, es ahí donde nos despediremos de nuestros "seres queridos". El primero que aparece en la sala a la que me llevaron es Alexander. No me lo esperaba, nuestra relación no es exactamente algo serio y formal, el imbécil no tiene los pantalones para reconocer su sexualidad, pero mientras me deje hacerle lo que se me ocurra está bien.

—Así que los juegos del hambre eh…

Lo conocí hace un par de años con la llegada de Noé, justo cuando comenzaron las peleas con mi padre. Alexander tunea autos para algunos clientes selectos del capitolio, eso de forma oficial, por otro lado, y de forma más activa se dedica al vandalismo y así fue como comencé a pintar en las calles.

—Aun no me lo creo. Maldita sea.

—Te jodieron, viejo.

—Y que lo digas.

Es una plática insustancial y sin sentimentalismos, trata de darme algunos consejos estúpidos y me desea suerte, cuando el tiempo se acaba los agentes de la paz lo sacan rápidamente del lugar y minutos después entra mi familia y Noé, claro.

Mi padre al igual que yo, está furioso y no entiende cómo es que esto ha pasado. Lilyan, mi gemela, y mi madre lloran desconsoladas.

—Haremos lo que sea necesario para que vuelvas suelta mi padre.

—Yo cuidare de ellos en tu ausencia—Noé, prometido de Lilyan empieza con su teatro—. No lo deseo, pero si no vuelves. Sabes que tu familia cuenta conmigo, hermano.

El padre de Noé, del mismo modo que el mío, se dedicaba al tráfico de drogas. Mi padre se culpa por su muerte, aunque no se trataba más que de un ajuste de cuentas que seguramente nada tenía que ver con él, de cualquier modo, le entrego a Noé una gran suma de dinero y le permitió acercarse demasiado a la familia. Por fuera se comporta como el chico perfecto a ojos de mi madre y hermana e incluso se prometió con la última, pero no es más que un avaricioso que quiere quedarse con la fortuna de los Reira.

Hago oídos sordos a su jueguito y me concentro en mi familia. Abrazo fuertemente a mi gemela y mi madre y hago prometer a mi padre que no se rinda conmigo. Al menos sé que cuento con sus recursos, el resto tendré que ver cómo me las ingenio.

* * *

Katherine "Kat" Stanner — D4 — 17 años

—Katherine Stanner— Escucho decir al escolta con aletas en el rostro.

¿Pero qué demonios? No puedo creerme que mi nombre saliera de aquella urna, aunque debería sospecharlo, desde que se deshicieron de mi padre se han esforzado en hacernos la vida imposible. Nos dieron la noticia de su muerte hace siete años y mientras nosotros llorábamos por él, el resto del distrito celebraba la victoria del engreído de Devon. Nuestra antigua casa en la aldea de los vencedores paso a su posesión y aún hay gente en el distrito que se burla a nuestras espaldas, pasamos de tenerlo todo a la nada.

Camino lentamente y con elegancia, espero a que la típica loca amante del capitolio se presente voluntaria en mi lugar, pero lo único que escucho a mi paso son cuchicheos. La explosión de la cornucopia el año anterior debe haber dejado asustados e indignados a varios. Eso me molesta, no es un hecho aislado, el capitolio lo hace todos los años: matan 23 niños para su entretenimiento de formas horribles y lo dejan pasar como si nada, pero el que explotaran todos los profesionales en una ocasión si que les molesta.

No quiero ir a los malditos juegos para entretener a la gente tan falsa del capitolio, pero a falta de voluntarias subo la tarima y me muestro tal y como soy: amigable y extrovertida, lo único que oculto es mi lado rebelde que herede de mí padre. La única razón que tengo para ir y ganar es por venganza. Seré yo quien les haga pagar por lo que hicieron a mi padre.

—Acércate hermosa— me pide Joe, el escolta y con una sonrisa obedezco—. Estoy seguro de que tu nombre me suena de algo. ¿Acaso tu padre no fue nuestro querido vencedor, Wallace Stanner?

Que hipócrita, estoy totalmente segura de que sabe que su gente fue quien lo mató. En lugar de soltarle un golpe amplio más mi sonrisa y contesto:

—Así es Joe, mi padre fue nuestro primer vencedor y todo lo que se es gracias a él.

—Es una pena que Wallace ya no esté con nosotros, pero estoy seguro de que estaría orgulloso de ti. Por favor demos todos un aplauso a la hermosa Kat Stanner.

El escolta pez se aleja tan emocionado como puede a la urna que contiene el nombre de los chicos y pronuncia el nombre del tributo masculino. Es Aland Uponn, lo ubico rápidamente entre el público, es un chico alto y popular, estamos en la misma clase y sé que es uno de los mejores de la academia. A diferencia de mi caso, con él rápidamente se comienzan a escuchar algunos chicos de 18 años que se presentan como voluntarios, pero él los rechaza y sube al escenario. Joe lo felicita por su valentía y del mismo modo que conmigo pide un aplauso para él. Nos estrechamos las manos y posteriormente los agentes de la paz nos escoltan al edificio de justicia.

Me despido de cuantos amigos y amigas me es posible, todos me desean éxito y me aseguran que soy la mejor, algunos incluso me felicitan y me recuerdan lo orgulloso que estaría mi padre de verme como vencedora, si tan solo supieran lo que el capitolio le hizo no hablarían tan a la ligera.

Finalmente entra mi familia. La linda y dulce Sarah me abraza, es menor que yo con tan solo 14 años, me consuela saber que fue mi nombre el que salió y no el suyo, de los tres siempre he sido la que tiene más agallas.

—Estoy seguro de que puedes con esto— dice Robert, el mayor de mis hermanos—. Ya me encargare yo de que todo aquí siga como hasta ahora.

Siendo tres hijos es difícil para mi mamá mantenernos, ella además de pescar trabaja en la cocina del alcalde, mientras que mi hermano y yo nos dedicamos a la pesca, él al ser mayor de edad lo hace de tiempo completo. Estamos bien, pero sé que podemos tener más que esto. Tengo que volver, ya no solo por mi padre sino también por ellos.

—Se que volverás. Demuéstrales a esos asesinos de todo lo que eres capaz— dice mi madre al colocarme el collar de mi padre, es un ancla y sé que él también la llevó a sus juegos . Se que tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti, pero no de la manera en que ellos piensan.

Asiento jugando con el ancla en mis manos. Nos abrazamos todos una última vez y poco después los agentes de la paz entran para llevarse a mi familia.

* * *

Mitchel "Mitch" Andrews — D2 — 18 años

Cuando Camelia anuncia el nombre de Dahlia Fey tengo que poner todo mi esfuerzo en suprimir una carcajada. Esa chica me dio una paliza que en mi vida seré capaz de olvidar.

Sucedió hace poco más de tres semanas. Estaba con mis amigos intentando encontrar una forma de pasar el rato, ya habíamos logrado hacer enfadar a un par de instructores, jugado una partida de cartas e incluso había escondido la espada favorita de Robert Hudson, pero todo eso fue por la mañana, el entrenamiento había terminado y estábamos la mar de aburridos. Alguien comentó la idea de robar algo del vestuario de las chicas, he de admitir que era una idea estúpida, pero divertida y algo que no había intentado antes. Llegado el momento todos se echaron para atrás, algunos por respeto a las chicas y lo tonto de la idea, otros más por miedo, aunque no lo admitirían, pero ya estaba en el lugar y seguro podría hacerme con algún sostén. Estaba pensando en el premio; el enorme sostén rosado de Analyss Grey colgando de la asta bandera en el edificio de justicia, que no pensé en que el vestidor podría estar ocupado, como efectivamente lo estaba. Todos habíamos acabado la sesión de entrenamientos del día y muchas de las chicas acababan de darse un baño para limpiar el sudor, lo que me encontré en ese lugar además de un montón de adolescentes en ropa interior fueron gritos y niñas escondiéndose con lo que tenían a la mano, algunas amenazas, un par de zapatos lanzados con poca puntería a mi rostro e incluso la ropa interior que tanto venía a buscar. La única que se tomó en serio la amenaza fue Dahlia Fey quién aun en la pequeña ropa interior que dejaba poco a la imaginación comenzó a soltarme golpes que, aunque tratara de parar no podía por la risa que me daba la situación. Tuvimos la pela más divertida de toda mi vida ella duros golpes aquí y allá y yo carcajadas sin parar.

No hubo prenda de la victoria, solo los moretones que tardaron un par de semanas en salir, justo el tiempo necesario para darme cuenta que no estaba enamorado de Dahlia, es demasiado seria y dura para mí. Como sea, no podré olvidar nunca los golpes que me daba mientras sus pechos saltaban.

No cabe duda de que es una chica ruda y lo demuestra haciendo oídos sordos a los mentores que le piden dejar que la voluntaria escogida tome su lugar. Analyss por su parte le desea la muerte y ya no aguanto la risa que sale entrecortada por tratar de aguantarla.

Después de todo el espectáculo Camelia finalmente se dirige a la urna de los chicos y pronuncia el nombre de Dean Eldridge, un chico de apenas 14 años y todos esperan a que se presente el voluntario. Este año le corresponde a John Prouse.

Desde que tengo memoria Robert y John han sido eternos rivales, tratando de decidir quién es el mejor. Cada que Robert superaba a John este encontraba algo en lo que era mejor. Nadie tenía duda de que entre ellos se encontraba el voluntario de este año y así fue, finalmente se declaró vencedor a John quien no dejo pasar la oportunidad de burlarse de Robert cada que podía.

Camelia pregunta por voluntarios, pero John parece no tener intención de hacerlo, se queda en su sitio con los brazos cruzados. Al igual que el resto de mis amigos y compañeros miro a Robert en su lugar, pero este tiene la mirada fija en sus zapatos. El resto nos miramos entre nosotros, se que algunos piensan en el espectáculo del año pasado, si ni Robert ni John tienen intenciones de hacerlo porque ellos deberían.

Las pruebas psicológicas dicen que no soy apto para ir a los juegos del hambre, no tengo idea de porqué, pero sé que soy bueno y sin siquiera tener que esforzarme, mis notas en el colegio también están bien.

Después de la academia tendré que hacer servicio como agente de la paz durante diez largos y aburridos años en algún horrible distrito como mi padre en el 10, la cantera suena mucho peor y aunque me llama la idea de ser médico estoy seguro de que me aburriría en las clases.

No hay nadie más, así que… ¿Por qué no yo? Iré a esa cosa y volveré como un héroe para el distrito, papá, mamá, el pequeño Norman y yo nos mudaremos a una gran casa junto con el resto de vencedores y no nos faltara nada. Sí, eso haré. Iré a los juegos del hambre.

—Me presento voluntario—grito cuando los vencedores comienzan a perder la calma y el joven Dean finalmente vuelve a su sitio más relajado, talvez en unos años finalmente le llegue su oportunidad.

—¡Oh! Cuanto me alegro—suspira Camelia Vlad algo más relajada—, ¿Por qué no nos compartes tu nombre?

—Mitchel Andrews, pero puedes llamarme Mitch—le respondo mientras saco la baraja de mi bolsillo.

Revuelvo hábilmente las cartas más que nada por dar espectáculo y termino sacando un As de picas que muestro a la cámara mientras arrojó el resto de cartas al aire, cuando vuelva podré hacerme de un mazo mejor. Este As será lo único que me lleve a la arena.

Ginevra Ambrose — D1 — 18 años

Hace 21 años Dean Ambrose se acobardó aun siendo el primer elegido por la mismísima Adrienne Gantle para representar al distrito como voluntario a los juegos del hambre. Hace 18 años Killie Ambrose se enteró de que estaba esperando una niña y del mismo modo que su ahora esposo, perdió su oportunidad. Hoy finalmente llega mi turno, la oportunidad para la familia Ambrose de demostrar de que estamos hechos.

He sido entrenada tanto por mi padre, importante instructor en la academia, como por algunos de los anteriores vencedores. He ganado el respeto tanto de mis compañeros como el de mis instructores y las pruebas demuestran que soy la más adecuada para presentarme este año, incluso Adrienne lo aprueba. El único que se opone es Steelix Haganeil, uno de nuestros vencedores, quien se burla diciendo que seguramente repetiré las acciones de mi padre, que cuando llegue el momento estaré paralizada del miedo, que seré una cobarde como lo es mi familia. Hoy le demostrare lo equivocado que esta.

Termino de recogerme mi cabello en una coleta y aliso mi vestido verde que combina con mis ojos, por lo general no doy importancia a mi apariencia, pero hoy es una ocasión especial y el distrito uno siempre se ha caracterizado por brillar, yo no puedo ser la excepción.

—Te ves hermosa dice mi papá abrazándome—. Seguramente todos en el capitolio caerán a tus pies.

Siempre he sido para él su más grande tesoro y nunca trata de ocultarlo, aplaudiendo mis logros, presumiéndome ante sus compañeros, dándome todo lo que necesito, por el contrario, mi madre aun me guarda resentimientos, de no haber nacido, ella podría haber cumplido su sueño.

—Estoy seguro que resultaras victoriosa… si tan solo hubiese tenido más valor— la deshonra de sus actos aun pesa sobre sus hombros —. Pero ya no importa, este es tu momento.

Sonriendo agradezco sus palabras y lo abrazo de vuelta. Mamá, un poco más fría me desea buena suerte y me reitera que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Camino a la plaza es que me encuentro con mis dos mejores amigos, Ken y Mills. Los conocí desde que iniciamos juntos la academia, prueba de nuestra amistad es el tatuaje que luzco en mi nuca, el mismo que ellos llevan en sus muñecas, Ken en la izquierda y Mills en la derecha, un racimo de uvas.

—¿Estás lista?

—Nací lista— respondo y es verdad. Presentarme como voluntaria este día es todo lo que recuerdo desde que era una niña.

—Estaremos apoyándote desde aquí. Demuéstrales a todos quien es la que manda.

Continuamos el trayecto bromeando y conversando, algunos rostros conocidos de la academia se acercan para desearme suerte, algunos simplemente a saludar. Todas sus palabras me llenan de energía.

Saludo al agente de la paz con una sonrisa, él todo lo contrario, me da el pinchazo muy agresivamente. Lo dejo pasar sin darle importancia, hoy no tengo ganas de discutir con nadie.

Ken y Mills se van a la zona de los chicos de 18 años prometiéndome que me visitaran más tarde en el edificio de justicia y yo me acomodo en mi lugar correspondiente. Saludo a las chicas más que tengo más cerca, ninguna de ellas amiga mía, siempre me ha sido mucho más fácil relacionarme con los chicos.

Escucho el discurso del alcalde Winternatch, pero hoy más que nunca estoy deseando que termine lo más pronto posible y presentarme. Después de un muy largo discurso Lauria Dawn hace presencia en el escenario, aunque apenas y puede moverse con el pomposo vestido rosa y verde azulado que ha escogido. Con su emoción habitual canturrea el nombre de una niña de 13 años y sin esperar siquiera a ver dónde se encuentra esta niña, pregunta por voluntarios. Sin moverme aun de mi sitio levanto orgullosamente mi mano.

—Yo soy voluntaria.

Al oír mi voz las chicas por delante de mí se apartan del camino y alcanzo rápidamente el escenario. Lo primero que hago al llegar a arriba es dedicarle a Steelix es una mirada de "te lo dije" él solo se ríe en su sitio.

—Linda, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Ginevra Ambrose—le respondo orgullosa y sonrió para las cámaras.

* * *

Muchas gracias a Alphabetta, Paulys, Una Gatita escritora, Gato Rojo y Stelle Storm por Theo, Charles, Kat, Mitch y Ginevra. Me gustaron mucho sus niños y espero que a ustedes también les guste el como quedaron.

Una disculpa por la tardanza, quería tenerlo listo antes de iniciar el año, pero con las fiestas, la familia y las visitas me fue imposible.

* * *

Y finalmente, la ronda de preguntas.

1\. ¿Tributo favorito de esta ronda?

2\. ¿El menos favorito?

3\. ¿Con cuál es más probable que se alíe tu(s) tributo(s)?

4\. ¿Crees en fantasmas o cosas paranormales?


End file.
